Trophies
Trophies are awarded or taken away based on the results of a Brawl. Each of your Brawlers has its own individual Trophy count, and this determines the Brawler's Rank. All of your Brawlers' individual Trophies added together gives you your total Trophy count. If your Brawler has a high Rank, you lose more Trophies when you lose and gain fewer Trophies when you win. Each time a Brawler Ranks up, 10 Tokens are awarded. Obtaining Trophies are obtained by playing Events. If your team wins or you survive long enough playing Showdown you will receive Trophies. However, you can also lose Trophies if your team loses or you are defeated early playing Showdown. When you earn or lose Trophies, they are awarded to or taken away from the Brawler that you used during that match. Each of your Brawlers has its own individual Trophy count. One cannot earn Trophies for one Brawler if playing as another Brawler. The number of Trophies lost or won from a match changes based on your Brawler's Trophy count. |-| Solo = |-| Duo Showdown = |-| 3v3 = Ranks A Brawler's individual Trophy count determines its Rank. Each time your Brawler reaches the next Rank, 10 Tokens are awarded. Once a Rank is reached, the Brawler cannot be demoted to a lower Rank, so each Brawler can only reach a Rank once and get the Token reward once. However, if you drop below the Rank's trophy range, the trophy changes will change to the previous trophy range. As you reach higher Ranks, the ratio of Trophies won from victory to Trophies lost from defeat changes. At lower Ranks, a Brawler will receive more Trophies for victory than the amount that would be lost for defeat. As the Brawler reaches higher Ranks, this reverses; the Brawler will receive fewer Trophies for victory than the amount that would be lost for defeat. Thus, gaining a higher Trophy count becomes increasingly harder as more Trophies are accumulated. In addition, more Trophies are required to move from Rank to Rank at higher Ranks, so Ranking up becomes more difficult at higher Ranks as well. Rank 35 is the highest Rank. Every time your Brawler ranks up 5 ranks, the rank symbol will change color: Ranks 1-4: Bronze. Ranks 5-9: Silver. Ranks 10-14: Gold. Ranks 15-19: Diamond. Ranks 20-24: Purple. Ranks 25-29: Green. Ranks 30-34: Red. Rank 35: Dark Purple. As you rank up different colors above silver, you get different Star Point rewards such as 100, 200, 300, etc. Trophy Road Rewards can only be earned for reaching certain total Trophy milestones for the first time. These rewards include Brawlers, New Events to play, Tickets, Brawl Boxes, Power Points, and Coins. Seasons Every two weeks on a Monday, a season ends and the next one begins. At the end of every season, each Brawler that holds more than 550 Trophies will lose some of their Trophies above 550. In addition, you receive Star Points based on your total Trophy amount so more Trophies means a bigger reward. Leaderboards Each Brawler has its own individual leaderboard where players are ranked by continent and nationally based on how many Trophies that they hold with that Brawler. These leaderboards can be accessed from the "Leaderboard" button on each Brawler information screen on the main menu's Brawler tab. There are also overall leaderboards where players are ranked by continent and nationally by the total sum of all of their Brawlers' Trophy counts. These leaderboards are accessed by tapping the menu bottom in the top right of the main screen and selecting "Leaderboards." Trophy Farming Tips *It is important to learn which brawlers excel at each event type, as many times the results of a match might be due to which brawlers each team has. The right brawler in the right event might result in a big trophy gain after a few matches, whilst a bad brawler choice might mean a losing streak even if you were playing well. *If you are struggling with a new brawler, you can easily gain 80-100 trophies by camping in bushes in a Showdown match. Avoid all conflict and wait until there are few brawlers remaining. The main downsides of this method is that is can be slow and less entertaining than if you were to continuously fight. *If you are trying to increase your total trophy count, remember it is much easier to gain trophies with lower rank brawlers. Category:Items